Savior
by motionlesspicture
Summary: What happened during the cage fight scene in "Mr. Brightside Part Two" with a little more detail.


**Message From The Author: **This is based on what happened in the cage fight Drew was having in the episode _"Mr. Brightside Part Two"_. A short little Dratie one shot I did in my free time. No, I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters, that'd be pretty awesome though. :)

* * *

><p>Pulse racing, hands moving as quickly as a jaguar running to eat its prey, sounds so loud a person 100 meters away could hear the loud banging noises that were being<p>

produced by this particular boys' hard knuckles. Thoughts were rushing through his head, making their way into every little brain cell. They wouldn't stop, and neither

would he. Who does this apparent 'cage fighter master' think he is, trying to beat him? He was unstoppable; no person could possibly try to compare themselves to him.

Although last time didn't end too well, what with him being beaten, it was only a matter of time before the man that was being pummeled in front of him got revenge. Who

was the guy to do it? Drew Torres, of course. Every little punch in the face the soon to be crumbled fighter got was from pure hatred. He had studied the art of defense,

fighting for oneself and had a whole lot of time taken out of his own personal life to train as if he was about to head off to the UFC champion ring. _Right hand, left hand,_

_repeat_. Sweaty and full of adrenaline that was pumping throughout his body like a cocaine addict who had just had their daily dose, nothing could make him stop. No one

would get in his way, and if they would, he would have to remove them from his path in a very unmanly and harsh manner. In a moment everything would be over, he

would have the victory and the crowd would cheer for him endlessly.

"Drew!" A small voice erupted from the crowd, but he didn't even wince. All that was left was a small slap in the face and he would be gone. Just as he was about to knock

him out once and for all, the judge grabbed his underarms and pulled him away. Still pumped and fuming, Drew tried to burst out of the powerful arms of the moderator

but was completely incapable. Screaming at the top of his lungs and trying to get back into action, he saw two people enter the arena. Julian, and a beautiful girl who he

had kissed earlier on in the day. At this point, he didn't know whether or not to continue to battle to get free from the powerful man's arms, or to drop it and just have her

take him into her arms and make him instantly at ease. She walked up to him, and he looked at her through his liquid gaze, one filled with disappointment and frustration.

Caressing his cheek with her smooth, warm hands, Katie stared at him in worry. Her eyes said all the things she was thinking; how much she hated him for doing this,

how scared she was for him and yet, they were the softest eyes he had ever seen. As soon as she laid her hands onto his built chest, he felt a sudden sense of relief. As

if she was the one and only thing that could possibly make everything in the world okay.

"Get this guy out of here," the man in charge said and Drew scowled at him. "You won't see him here again," she nodded. The short girl took everything into her own

control, like she usually did, and adjusted her eyes to the heavy breathing boy standing in front of her. He looked back at her in confusion, not quite sure why she had

come in the first place. Before this, he had precisely told her not to come here. Yet, she had disobeyed him and was now right here, with him, where he truly wanted her

to be. Nevertheless, he was very scared for her safety. Knowing he only attracted the gang members that had threatened him and countless other bad people, he did not

want her to be in danger. Keeping her safe was his number one priority, nothing else mattered, but what he was pulling her into would only make things worse. "I

thought I told you not to come here," he exclaimed, out of oxygen. Removing the worried look on her face and replacing it with a slight smirk, she blatantly replied to his

remark, "I guess you can't tell me what to do." That's why he fell for in the first place, she was always fully in charge of all things in her life. She knew how to control

herself and how to think things through without making a decision from the top of her head. She was more than he'd ever be, and that's why Katie was perfect for him.

As she put her left arm around his lower back, he found himself being dragged out of the cage without a chance to say anything. Drew was glad to have her there to

support him, to be by his side in his time of need even when he didn't ask her to be. "I've got you," Katie said steadily, walking towards the exit. He exhaled when he

realized that all was well and everything would be okay as long as she was there with him. He wouldn't let anything ruin this relationship, not like last time's. This one

was to be kept under serious closure, from now on they weren't just 'you' or an 'I', they were a 'we' and an 'us', and that is how he planned to keep it.


End file.
